Fifty Shades of Elena Gilbert
by Aeliel
Summary: Damon always gets to be the dominant one, so Elena decides to turn the tables on him. Lemony Delena one-shot goodness!


Hi Everyone! I don't do lemon's often but when I do, I like to make them good. I hope you all like it! Please R&R!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters used in this story**

* * *

Damon's head felt fuzzy as he slowly regained consciousness. His eyes opened into darkness and his tongue felt dry. Groaning he realized that his wrists were wrapped in what he believed to be the cold, metal shackles from the basement cell.

He tried to evaluate his body. He could feel the soft cotton of his button down pulling across his chest. His jeans were still there, though he seemed to have lost his socks and shoes. He was laying on something soft. The best he could tell from his movements, it was probably his own bed. Which meant he was in his room at the boarding house. The chains of his shackles must have been attached to the steel loops on the wall behind his headboard.

He wrapped the metal links into his fists and pulled hard. Just as he had expected, they didn't budge. Even with all his vampire strength he couldn't seem to free his arms.

That's when he remembered the events from the night before.

...

 _Elena smiled at him, swirling her wine around in the glass, her hand caressing the stem. She knew what that did to him, the image of her hand wrapped around the slender glass. It always made him think about her hand somewhere else. She knew it too, and she was using it to her advantage._

 _He grinned back at her, taking a sip from his whisky glass. Part of the fun of Elena's transformation had been teaching her all about experiencing sex with her heightened Vampire senses. Her moans and gasps fed his drive to teach her everything he could._

 _He had been most intrigued at her reception to his advances in the art of bondage. She had started out shy, nervous to his skilled touch. He bound her tight, made her experience orgasms that she had never even dreamed she could endure. He was never one for the whip, but he knew how intensely pain could amplify pleasure. It was a skill that he had honed over several decades, and one that he was very proud to have.  
_

 _She moved toward him, settling herself in his lap. Her hands played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, causing little electric twinges of pleasure to run down his spine. Elena always knew how to excite him.  
_

 _Suddenly a sharp burning pain spread over him, starting with his arm and crawling through his veins making it difficult to breathe. Then darkness overtook him._

 _..._

Damon growled angrily. That traitorous bitch had stuck him with a vervain syringe!

"Elena!" He yelled out. His hands turned to fists within the shackles and he pulled hard to free himself. The vervain had diminished his strength, and there was no way he would be able to break the chains. Oh how he would make her pay for this. He heard movement on his right side, but the silk cloth tied tight around his eyes made it impossible to glare at her.

"Stop talking." She demanded in a voice that Damon was unaccustomed to. It sounded a little too close to a tone Katherine would use, and it angered him to hear her address him in such a way.

"Elena, what the hell is going on?" He asked again. He felt his jaw forced open and something rough fill his mouth. He was about to spit it out when he realized that it tasted familiar.

It tasted like her.

Torn between arousal and surprise, he stopped struggling and lay back on the mattress. He was intrigued by this new side of her and wanted to see where this was going. He listened as she moved around the edges of the bed, a well placed finger tracing its way across his arm, down over his stomach, to his legs and back up the other side. Damon could feel his arousal growing with every inch she touched.

"You will speak only when I allow it." She replied, her voice husky. "Do you understand?"

He nodded, trying hard to hide the smirk that curled at the corners of his mouth. A sharp slap on his right cheek wiped the smile off his face.

"You think this is funny?" Elena asked, popping the buttons on his shirt as she ripped it open. He sucked in a breath as her nails raked down his chest.

"No Ma'am" He attempted to say around the panties she had stuffed in his mouth. He could hear hear chuckle softly.

"Good. Because I'm in charge now." She stated. Damon was surprisingly excited by that prospect.

The bed tilted slightly as he felt her climb on top of him, her legs straddling either side of his waist. He let out a groan as she set her tight little ass directly onto his clothed erection. Damon could feel her fingers dancing along the skin of his stomach. Without warning, the fabric that covered his eyes was pulled off. He blinked at the sudden bright sun streaming in through the window.

Elena sat straddling him, wearing nothing except a deliciously lace wrapped pink bralette. He assumed that the matching panties to the set were what he felt between his teeth. His dick strained against its confines, searching for a way through the fabric to unite with her wet folds as they rubbed against him.

He let out a groan as she wiggled her hips, and she smirked at him. Leaning toward him, she ran her tongue along the tip of one of his nipples, making him shudder and gasp. She nipped softly at the skin of his chest, her mouth slowly making its way up to his neck. Sharp pricks of pain alerted him to her canines piercing the skin above his jugular vein.

Of all the things that she could do to prove her point, feeding on him was top of the list. It was such a sweet pain, his thoughts mingling with hers, their bodies grinding against each other in the euphoria of the feed. His erection throbbed with need. There was a reason that blood sharing was considered personal.

...

 _She was starting to lose feeling in her arms, but she wasn't ready to give in yet. Elena wiggled her fingers to fight the tingling feeling that was slowly taking the sensation out of her hands. Her wrists were tied tight with a thick black paracord, lifted high above her head so that she had to stand on tiptoe. Damon stood before her with a knife, slowly cutting her clothing from her trembling body._

 _"Focus on the sensation of the knife, Elena. The cool metal against your skin, the shreds of your blouse fluttering as the air finally reaches your trapped skin." He murmured, his lips slowly kissing every inch of exposed flesh that he cut loose."The beauty of being a Vampire is the heightened experiences it brings."  
_

 _His fingers tugged on her skirt, pulling the tattered remains away from her body and dropping it to the floor. He scratched his nails along the inside of her thigh, forcing a strangled gasp from her lips. Her eyes rolled back as his fingers rubbed the fabric covered space between her legs. A soft moan flooded the room.  
_

 _Damon smirked at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief at the sounds he was evoking from her. Slowly, teasingly, he cut the remaining fabric of her blouse and bra away from her skin. He ran the flat side of the knife along her right breast, goose bumps forming in its wake._

 _"Damon..." She whispered, pulling at the ropes that held her hands. He set the knife down on his dresser._

 _"Tell me what you want Elena. What do you want me to do to you?" Damon asked, his eyes locking onto the depths of hers.  
_

 _"I want you inside me." She groaned. "I can't stand it anymore."  
_

 _Reaching between her legs, he ripped the square of fabric away from her sex. His thumb rubbed against her clit, causing her to cry out with lust. Damon lifted her legs off of the ground and wrapped them around his waist, positioning himself at her opening. Slowly, he teased her entrance with the head of his erection. When he thought she might go insane with the lust he plunged into her, eliciting a cross between a moan and a shout as he thrust again and again into her wet depths. She lost herself in the feeling of ecstasy he gave her._

 _..._

Elena licked the droplets of blood that ran down his neck as she pulled away. Damon felt as if his skin were on fire, his lust burning like a furnace inside his chest. His breathing had intensified and he was grateful when she pulled the fabric from his mouth.

"Elena, darling, you're killing me" He whispered, tugging at the shackles on his wrists for emphasis. She pursed her lips in a self satisfied smile.

"Tell me what you want Damon." She asked, echoing the memory she had given him moments before. He groaned.

"Take these chains off me and I will show you what I want." He replied, grinding his teeth as she moved against him. Giggling, Elena reached inside her bra and pulled out a small silver key. She shimmied up his body, rubbing against him as she went.

When he finally heard the click of the second lock, Damon bolted upright and flipped Elena beneath him on the bed. He growled at her and tore the fabric from her chest so she was completely nude before him. Leaning down, he locked his teeth on a vein in her breast and bit down, drinking from her.

...

 _He couldn't believe she was here in his bed. It had to be another dream. She had been his brother's girl for so long. He had dreamed of this day so many times, the smell of her skin, the taste of her lips, the feel of her pressed against him. He would give anything for this night to last for eternity. Elena smiled up at him, her hands on either side of his face.  
_

 _"It's OK Damon." She remarked, almost as if she could sense his struggle. "I want this." She leaned up and captured his mouth with hers, their tongues dancing together in his mouth. He let out a groan as she gave her hips a little wiggle._

 _"I love you Elena. I don't want you to regret being with me." He whispered to her, his hand stroking her cheek._

 _"I could never regret this. Not with you." Elena replied fiercely, her hand reaching up to intertwine her fingers with his. His heart jumped as she captured his mouth with hers once more._

 _Damon let himself become undone._

 _He thrust into her, making her gasp with delight. With every kiss, he promised himself that he would give her every pleasure he could think of. She would never have a reason to regret anything. He didn't deserve to be this happy, and he would make damn sure to earn it every day of the remainder of his life.  
_

 _..._

Elena pulled him upward to look him in the eye, running her hand along his cheek. He licked her blood from his lips before claiming her mouth, grinning playfully as he attempted to shimmy out of his jeans without separating them. Her hair splayed out on the pillow behind her; head tilted back and mouth a perfect round O, as he entered her.

Harder and harder he thrust into her, letting their mutual climax build. Elena cried out first, triggering Damon's own release and they were lost for a moment in the blissful orgasmic glow.

Slowly, he rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling her half onto his chest in a comfortable embrace. Elena rested her head on his arm, drawing circles on his chest with his finger tips. She sighed happily as Damon leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Well that was entertaining." He remarked, causing Elena to blush furiously.

"I wanted to surprise you." She replied. He smiled up at the ceiling, threading the fingers of his left hand with those of her right.

"It was certainly a surprise. Though I will say that you could probably forgo using vervain the next time you plot something of this caliber."

"I know it wasn't the nicest way to do it, but I couldn't think of any other way to get you chained down without a struggle." Elena explained.

"Well I do know a way that you can make up for it." He interjected, lifting his head to catch her eye. She raised an eyebrow in question. "There's a shower with our name on it, and I think we might be able to continue this in there."

"I'll race you." Elena answered, laughing. Damon smiled widely.

"You're on."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
